


Euphoria

by RedRainbow



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Seijuurou & Kuroko Tetsuya Friendship, Bokushi is only in his mind, Fluff and Crack, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nijimura-senpai is ashamed, No Kise sorry guys, Teikou Era, akashi feels, first year, little angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRainbow/pseuds/RedRainbow
Summary: — ¿Quieres... ir a mi casa después de clases? Si no estas ocupado, claro. —Con una inusual expresión de vergüenza en su rostro, Shuuzou preguntó aquello mientras desviaba su mirada gris del rojo frente a él.Akashi Seijuurou, con su corazón atónito, no pudo sino asentir.





	1. Los pensamientos de Nijimura Shuuzou

**Author's Note:**

> Pensando en ciertos tweets de @sadcrabby sobre como las relaciones de Sei y Niji-senpai con sus padres eran totalmente inversas, recordé que de hecho también tenía hermanos.
> 
> El resto es solo una historia de dos tontos que no se atreven a confesar su amor (aunque todos los demás ya lo saben).

 

Desde hace algún tiempo que Nijimura venía observando una situación bastante preocupante. ¿Es que acaso Akashi amaba tanto la escuela que no le importaba quedarse todos los días luego de que las clases terminaban?

La respuesta que venía a su mente no le gustaba para nada.

El único hijo de la familia Akashi, perfecto en todas las áreas, eso era lo que todos sabían sobre su vice capitán.

Pero Shuuzou sabía que era más que eso, porque le había visto riendo con el resto del grupo de primer año, y sabía que la comida que más le gustaba era el tofu, así como también lo brillantes que eran sus ojos y su amor por tocar el violín.

Y recordando aquello, una memoria vino a su mente.

 

_— ¿Sabes tocar? — Le preguntó una vez al menor, al encontrarlo observando con atención un violín de la sala de música._

_— Sí, aprendí cuando era pequeño. — Respondió sin sorprenderse por su presencia en la habitación. — A mi madre le encantaba escucharme tocar. —_

_— ¿Ya no lo haces? —_

_— Aún lo hago... — Sí, esa fue una de las primeras veces que pudo ver angustia en los ojos del otro. — Pero mi madre ya no está para escucharlo. —_

_— ... Perdón por traer el tema. —_

_La sonrisa amable que Akashi colocó en su rostro solo le hizo sentir aún más culpable._

_— No te preocupes, Nijimura-san. —_

_Luego de eso, tal vez para quitar el ceño fruncido de su rostro, Akashi se ofreció a tocar una pieza. Nijimura, obviamente, no se negó._

_Akashi tocaba el violín con la gracia de un experto._

 

Luego de pensarlo un poco, Nijimura decidió hacer su primer movimiento.

Akashi y él se encontraban vigilando un partido de la segunda cuerda, el menor a su lado en ningún momento desviaba la mirada de los jugadores.

Sintiendo el impulso correcto, Nijimura decidió hablar.

— Siempre te quedas después de la práctica, ¿verdad? —

— Solo en algunas ocasiones. — Pero Nijimura sabía que aquello era mentira.

— Ya veo. —

La conversación llegó a su fin luego de aquello, pero el silencio entre ellos era igual de agradable que siempre.

La segunda cuerda lo estaba haciendo bastante bien, pero aún tenían varios errores. Queriendo corregirles, Nijimura les gritó instrucciones a un par de jugadores mientras extendía su mano hacia el cabello rojizo del otro, juntando más sus cuerpos y pasando de chocar solo sus hombros a estar con su pecho en la espalda del menor.

Fue un acercamiento involuntario, pero aún así los nervios se reflejaron en su rostro. Antes de poder alejarse, Akashi ya le estaba extendiendo sus apuntes finamente escritos.

Las risas cómplices a sus espaldas, donde los de la primera cuerda debían estar practicando, le hizo recordar que debía darle un par de escarmientos a Aomine.

El partido continuó normal mientras él fingía tomarse el tiempo para estudiar los apuntes de Akashi. Por supuesto, alguien tuvo que interrumpir.

— ¡Nijimura-kun! —

Si hubiera sido cualquier otro no dudaría en decirle que esperara, pero se trataba del entrenador. A regañadientes, tuvo que abandonar al menor para escuchar sus indicaciones, pero no perdió la oportunidad de despeinarle el cabello una vez más.

— Vuelvo pronto. —

Y cuando estuvo de vuelta, se encontró con Akashi junto a Kuroko, ambos con una inusual sonrisa en el rostro.

Por suerte luego pudo golpear un poco a Haizaki para liberarse de la tensión que sin saber acumuló.

Pero pese a sus dudas, ya se había decidido a intentarlo, por lo que algunos días después se acercó a Akashi durante un descanso de la práctica, observando con algo de sospecha como Kuroko parecía tensarse al verle.

— Oi, Akashi. — Con su rostro indiferente, pero tan hermoso como siempre, el pelirrojo parpadeo con atención. — ¿Quieres... ir a mi casa después de clases? Si no estas ocupado, claro. —

Sintió su ceño fruncirse ante sus propias palabras, dándose cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer si Akashi lo rechazaba? ¿Dejarlo para otra ocasión? Sin poder evitarlo desvió la mirada con nerviosismo.

Solo para que su corazón casi se detuviera al ver al otro asentir.

— Sería un honor, Nijimura-san. —

Nijimura Shuuzou tenía ganas de saltar, gritar y poner el puño en alto ante aquella respuesta.

— Entonces, eh... Nos vemos a la salida... —

Su mirada gris chocó sin quererlo con la roja del otro, entrando en un vergonzoso silencio que no dudó en cortar retirándose con la frente en alto.

Durante el resto de la práctica sus compañeros no dejaron de mirarle con burla en ningún momento, pero Nijimura tan solo se decidió a ignorarles. Por supuesto, decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo y varios terminaron con golpes por aquí y por allá.

Cuando la práctica terminó, se despidió de aquellos tontos y se dirigió a la salida para esperar pacientemente a Akashi.

— Jé, senpai está esperando a su cita. —

— ¡¿Quieres otra ración de disciplina, Aomine?! —

— Aomine, estás siendo molesto-nanodayo. —

¿Por qué tenía que toparse con los de primer año justo cuando Akashi no estaba ahí? (Aunque pensándolo, si Akashi hubiera estado habría sido aún más vergonzoso).

— No te burles del capitán, Aomine-kun. — Kuroko, la voz de la razón después de Midorima, habló mientras le observaba con su mirada más fina. — Si está enojado luego podría desquitarse con Akashi-kun. —

— ¡¿Jaa?! ¡Nunca haría eso, mocoso! —

— Por supuesto, porque Aka-chin es el favorito del capitán~ — Si no hubiera sido por todos los bocadillos en las manos de Murasakibara, Aomine definitivamente habría chocado sus manos con él.

— ¡Dejen de estar fastidiando y váyanse a sus casas! —

— ¡Claro, mientras Akashi va a la tuya! — Gracias a alguna especie de milagro (haha, que gracioso), se fueron antes de que pudiera darles un buen golpe, pero eso no le quitó la frustración de encima.

Estaba intentando distraerse cuando sintió aquella mirada sobre él, y ver los ojos del otro fue todo lo que necesito para que todo su enfado se esfumara al instante.

Alguno de los dos sonrió, y luego comenzaron a caminar.

El viento era agradable aquella tarde, y el tono anaranjado que caía sobre ellos producto del sol de media tarde no hacía más que embellecer la escena. Sin saber qué decir, pero queriendo escuchar la voz del otro, Nijimura titubeo un poco antes de hablar.

— ¿Tienes deberes o algo? —

— No... ¿Y Nijimura-san? —

— Ugh, sí... Pero son de matemáticas así que es fácil. —

La sonrisa que Akashi colocó en su rostro luego de escuchar su intento de conversación hizo que su corazón se estremeciera con un sentimiento de anhelo.

Tomaron el autobús con tranquilidad mientras continuaban con aquella charla, sentados uno junto al otro. El resplandor del sol, definitivamente, combinaba a la perfección con el rostro del menor.

Cuando luego de un rato mirando a través de la ventana Akashi soltó una risa no pudo evitar preguntarle qué era tan gracioso, pero Akashi solo respondió negando con la cabeza.

Nijimura lo dejó pasar solo por sus ojos en aquel momento, llenos de un sentimiento que no supo como nombrar.

Pronto fue tiempo de bajar, y a pocos metros de distancia Nijimura recordó algo importante.

— Ah, espero que no te importe pero... — Espera, no podía decir aquello así como así. No, pero Akashi estaba expectante por sus palabras. No podía no decirlo. — ... Creo que no hay nadie en casa. —

Akashi no pareció reaccionar ante sus palabras, así que Nijimura solo pudo abrir la puerta con sus manos temblorosas antes de entrar junto al otro.

¿Eran nervios los que se respiraban en el aire? Ahora que meditaba un poco al respecto, nunca había pensado en qué harían una vez en el lugar, creía que todo funcionaría sin necesidad de intervención.

Abrió la boca para intentar decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por el ruido de pasos, muchos pasos, dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

— **¡¡Shuu-nii!!** —

No pudo evitar maldecir entre dientes, como iba a saber que sus hermanos terminaban las clases más temprano ese día a diferencia de los otros.

— Bueno, al parecer si hay alguien... — Intentó sonreír, pero no tardó en soltar un suspiro al ver a sus hermanos corriendo hacia él.

Takeshi, con su cabello igual de despeinado que siempre, y Yumiko con sus dos coletas, no dudaron en sujetarse en la chaqueta de su uniforme, saludandole con emoción antes de notar la presencia de Akashi.

— ¿Un amigo...? — Murmuró Yumiko mientras se escondía detrás de él.

— Ah, sí... — Debía presentarlo como correspondía, ¿verdad? — Es mi kouhai del equipo de basket. Akashi, estos son Yumiko y Takeshi, mis molestos hermanos menores. —

— ¡¿A quién llamas molesto, Shuu-nii?! — Takeshi, al instante, comenzó su ataque.

— ¡¿A quién más que ustedes?! — Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a pelear con su hermano a cuestas mientras Yumiko parecía acercarse a su kouhai.

 — Soy el vice capitán. Akashi Seijuurou. Encantado de conocerte. —

Akashi le extendió su mano como gesto de cortesía, y Yumiko no tardó en estirar la suya mientras murmuraba su nombre entrecortadamente.

Debió sospechar que algo así podría pasar, conocía a su hermana y esa mirada que estaba colocando al mirar a su kouhai definitivamente no era buena. Malditos los genes que hacían que tuvieran gustos parecidos, le tendría que dar una charla con excusas de por qué Akashi estaba fuera de los límites.

Volviendo en sí, invitó al otro a entrar mientras se deshacía de su hermano en un sofá. Por suerte había otro en el que Akashi podía sentarse tranquilo.

Pero, ¿qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? No es como si le hubiera invitado con alguna idea mente, ¿qué debía hacer?

Té, eso es.

— Si molestan a Akashi se quedan sin postre por dos semanas, ¿entendido? — Advirtió primero, porque no confiaba en ninguno de esos dos sin importar que tan inocentes se vieran.

— ¡¿Ehhh?! —

— ¡Nada de peros! Akashi, voy a preparar algo de té. Estás en tu casa así que... —

— Ah, ¿está bien? Puedo ayudar también, Nijimura-san. —

Tan educado como siempre, demasiado para su corazón.

— No te preocupes, mocoso. Eres mi invitado después de todo. —

Y así se retiró de la habitación, dejándole con sus hermanos menores.

Una vez en la cocina, se percató de que había sido una idea bastante mala.

— _Ahora ese par de diablos pueden contarle cualquier cosa y Akashi va a..._ — Solo pedía que por favor ninguno mencionara algo sobre su primer año en Teikou, Akashi no necesitaba saber su pasado como delincuente.

Preparó el té con cuidado, aún sabiendo que probablemente Akashi estaba acostumbrado a uno de mejor calidad, y volvió casi corriendo a la sala de estar.

Ahí, se encontró con Akashi con sus hermanos a ambos lados, viendo con atención algo en su celular. Sintiendo su mirada, Akashi levantó la cabeza y le sonrió.

Sí, definitivamente ese tonto sabía lo que estaba provocando cada vez que le sonreía de esa manera. No había otra explicación.

— Veo que ya se llevan bien... —

— Por supuesto, Nijimura-san. Tus hermanos menores son encantadores. —

— Sí, por supuesto... —

Aún así, sonrió ante las palabras de Akashi.

Fue Takeshi el que tuvo la idea de jugar un rato con su consola, y pronto estuvieron turnandose. Akashi, como en todo lo demás, parecía un profesional, ganando sin problemas contra su hermano menor.

— Tsk... ¿Habías jugado ya? — Pregunto mientras disfrutaba de la cercanía del otro en el sofá, observando a sus hermanos jugar frente a la pantalla.

— No, aunque Aomine había mencionado este juego antes. —

De alguna forma eso era triste, y estaba seguro que de preguntar el número de juegos que el otro había podido probar la respuesta no sería muy alta.

Como una forma de consuelo, comenzó a despeinarle el cabello.

— Maldito mocoso, siempre ganando en todo. — La única respuesta de Akashi fue cerrar sus ojos, aparentemente complacido por sus palabras.

Y como siempre, esa simple acción tan extraña en el otro fue suficiente para que su corazón temblara con emoción.

Ya no tenía remedio alguno, lo sabía desde que se planteó el invitarle y ahora solo estaba más convencido.

Su situación no hizo sino empeorar al ver como Akashi parecía sonreír, con un brillo inusual en sus ojos.

— Así que... ¿Soy un príncipe? —

Y supo que debía matar a sus hermanos luego.

— ... Ugh. — Sí, les había hablado a sus hermanos sobre lo perfecto que era Akashi, pero nunca pensó que alguno le estuviera prestando atención. — Bueno, no es que sea mentira tampoco... —

— ¿Controlo todo lo que pasa en la escuela? — No, definitivamente habían estado prestando atención.

— Consejo de estudiantes, y no me vas a negar que tienes algunos asuntos muy raros por ahí... —

— Supongo que debo sentirme halagado de que Nijimura-san piense así de mí... —

¿Se estaba burlando? Sí, ese mocoso definitivamente lo estaba haciendo. Bastaba con ver la forma en la que su sonrisa aumentaba. Su única respuesta fue despeinar los cabellos del otro con brusquedad, pero sin llegar al punto en el que pudiera lastimarle.

— ¡No te creas la gran cosa por ello! —

— No lo haré, Nijimura-san. —

— Bien. —

Y Akashi seguía pareciendo divertido.

Perdido en la expresión del otro, Nijimura no se percató de su mano aún sobre el hombro de Akashi.

Cuando Yumiko finalmente ganó contra su hermano, ambos voltearon para encontrar a los dos mayores muy cerca el uno del otro.

Y rieron, porque de seguro Shuu-nii estaba disfrutando bastante el momento.


	2. Los pensamientos de Akashi Seijuurou (y su molesto yo interno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — ¿Quieres... ir a mi casa después de clases? Si no estas ocupado, claro. —
> 
> Con una inusual expresión de vergüenza en su rostro, Shuuzou preguntó aquello mientras desviaba su mirada gris del rojo frente a él.
> 
> Akashi Seijuurou, con su corazón atónito, no pudo sino asentir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Está enamorado y debemos recordar que pese a todo sigue siendo un adolescente.

Su hogar ya no era lo mismo sin ella, por lo que no era de esperar que permanecer más tiempo de lo debido en la escuela no fuera un problema de ninguna forma para Seijuurou.

Cuando Shuuzou se percató de ello, no tardó en preguntarle al respecto.

Podría haber buscado un momento más íntimo, pero Seijuurou sabía bien que Shuuzou no era de pensarse demasiado ese tipo de cosas. En medio de una práctica de la segunda cuerda, mientras diligentemente él se encargaba de observar a los jugadores, el capitán a su lado habló.

— Siempre te quedas después de la práctica, ¿verdad? —

— Solo en algunas ocasiones. — Pero eso sonaba como una mentira aún para sus oídos.

— Ya veo. —

La conversación llegó a su fin luego de aquello, pero el silencio entre ellos era igual de agradable que siempre.

Extendiendo su mano mientras le gritaba instrucciones a un par de jugadores, Shuuzou le despeinó el cabello mientras juntaban más sus cuerpos, pasando de chocar solo sus hombros a estar con su pecho en la espalda del menor.

El interior de Seijuurou se retorció, pero su expresión permaneció igual de serena que siempre mientras le extendía sus apuntes a Shuuzou.

Las risas cómplices a sus espaldas, donde los de la primera cuerda debían estar practicando, le hizo recordar que debía aumentar las vueltas de Aomine.

Shuuzou se retiró un tiempo después para hablar con el entrenador, despeinandole otra vez el cabello mientras con su voz más suave indicaba que estaría de vuelta pronto.

— _**No deberías ponerte nervioso por algo así.**_ — Declaró aquella voz, con un tono indiferente que Seijuurou sabía que indicaba molestia. — _**Es solo Shuuzou.**_ —

— _Exacto._ — Un suspiro que jamás reconocería se le escapó. — _Es Nijimura-san._ —

— Ese fue un gran suspiro, Akashi-kun. ¿Estás cansado? —

Evitó sobresaltarse antes de voltear, observando a Kuroko con algo de curiosidad antes de sonreír. No preguntaría cuánto había visto el otro, no quería saberlo.

— No, pero gracias por preocuparte. — Con sus ojos brillantes de algo que Seijuurou reconoció como respeto, Kuroko solo asintió antes de colocarse a su lado en silencio al igual que cierta persona había hecho antes.

Esta vez, a diferencia de unos minutos atrás, el corazón de Seijuurou permaneció indiferente.

Ah, estaba perdido.

Kuroko lo observó con preocupación al soltar otro suspiro, pero no tardó en resoplar al ver aquella sonrisa en su rostro.

La sonrisa que tantas chicas por la escuela traían al verle, una sonrisa de amor.

Y Seijuurou sabía bien que Kuroko estaba consciente de ello, por lo que no protestó al sentir un suave golpe de su parte. ¿Celos? La casi invisible sonrisa en el rostro del jugador fantasma le dijo que solo era un capricho del momento.

Cuando algunos días después Shuuzou se acercó a él durante un descanso de la práctica, Seijuurou dejó de respirar por un momento. Los otros de primer año que permanecían cerca mientras jugaban con sus botellas de agua al instante guardaron silencio, observando con atención la interacción entre el capitán y su vicecapitán.

— Oi, Akashi. — Y no, Seijuurou no tuvo un pequeño sobresalto. — ¿Quieres... ir a mi casa después de clases? Si no estas ocupado, claro. —

Con una inusual expresión de vergüenza en su rostro, Shuuzou preguntó aquello mientras desviaba su mirada gris del rojo frente a él.

Akashi Seijuurou, con su corazón atónito, no pudo sino asentir.

— Sería un honor, Nijimura-san. —

— Entonces, eh... Nos vemos a la salida... —

El capitán se retiró luego del vergonzoso silencio que surgió entre ellos, con sus mejillas teñidas de un ligero sonrojo y su ceño fruncido.

Reprimiendo una risa de puro nervio y el júbilo de su alma, Seijuurou volteó hacia sus compañeros con la mayor indiferencia posible.

— ¿Qué pasa? —

Murasakibara tan solo sonrió, Aomine desvío la mirada, Midorima no pareció entender y Kuroko era ilegible.

El único capaz de decir algo fue él.

— _**¿Es una cita?**_ —

— _No digas tonterías, Boku._ —

— **_Entonces si lo es._** —

Seijuurou no fue capaz de contradecirle, por lo que solo continuó con la práctica cuando el descanso terminó.

Nadie mencionó que la sonrisa en su rostro era obvia.

Shuuzou le esperaba en la entrada de la escuela después de la práctica, con su bolso en la espalda, sus manos en los bolsillos y la mirada baja.

¿Cuál era la palabra correcta para describir aquel semblante? Seijuurou no lo sabía en ese momento, pues solo podía permanecer frente a él cuando sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar.

Alguno de los dos sonrió, y luego comenzaron a caminar.

— ¿Tienes deberes o algo? —

— No... ¿Y Nijimura-san? —

— Ugh, sí... Pero son de matemáticas así que es fácil. —

Seijuurou no pudo evitar sonreír ante esas palabras, disfrutando de la simpleza de la conversación.

Tomaron el autobús con tranquilidad mientras continuaban con aquella charla, disfrutando del sol de media tarde que ya comenzaba a esconderse.

— **_Eres tan cursi._** —

— _¿De qué hablas?_ —

— **_Sabes lo que estás pensando, no lo diré en voz alta._ **—

— _Tú también suenas feliz..._ —

— **_Silencio, Ore._ **—

Cuando Shuuzou preguntó el motivo de su risa, solo pudo restarle importancia negando con la cabeza mientras observaba al otro con los ojos llenos de ternura.

Pronto fue tiempo de bajar, y a pocos metros de distancia se encontraron con el hogar de la familia Nijimura.

— Ah, espero que no te importe pero... — El rostro de Shuuzou pareció palidecer por un instante antes de cubrirse de rojo. — ... Creo que no hay nadie en casa. —

Seijuurou quiso gritar.

— _**Oh, ¿estás nervioso?** _—

— _Silencio, Boku._ —

La casa era bonita, bastante más grande de lo que Seijuurou tenía en mente y con un jardín sencillo que le daba a los alrededores un ambiente hogareño que hace tiempo no sentía.

Fue como un recordatorio de esos tiempos.

Shuuzou abrió la puerta con algo de dificultad, y pronto Seijuurou estuvo en el interior. Su visita era solo para pasar el rato, ¿verdad? Nijimura-san no parecía tener planes mientras se quitaba los zapatos y le extendía otro par.

¿Eran nervios los que se respiraban en el aire? Seijuurou permaneció quieto luego de terminar mientras Shuuzou parecía intentar reunir el valor para hablar.

Abrió la boca, pero antes de poder decir nada se escuchó el ruido de pasos, muchos pasos, dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

— **¡¡Shuu-nii!!** —

La maldición que Shuuzou murmuró entre dientes no pasó disimulada para Seijuurou.

— Bueno, al parecer si hay alguien... — La sonrisa incómoda del mayor fue seguida por un gran suspiro.

Pronto Shuuzou tenía a dos niños con su mismo cabello oscuro, el chico despeinado y la chica en dos coletas, sujetos a la chaqueta de su uniforme, saludandole con emoción antes de notar su presencia aún cerca del marco de la puerta.

— ¿Un amigo...? — Murmuró la chica escondiéndose con timidez tras su hermano mayor.

— Ah, sí... — Shuuzou pareció pensarlo por un momento. — Es mi kouhai del equipo de basket. Akashi, estos son Yumiko y Takeshi, mis molestos hermanos menores. —

— ¡¿A quién llamas molesto, Shuu-nii?! — El chico, Takeshi, no tardó en protestar con golpes que podrían haber matado a Kuroko en el torso de su hermano mayor.

— ¡¿A quién más que ustedes?! — Siguiendole el juego, o tal vez porque ya era costumbre, Shuuzou no tardó en tomar al pequeño como un saco de papas mientras continuaban lloviendo los golpes.

Antes de darse cuenta, Seijuurou estaba sonriendo.

— Umm... — La pequeña voz le hizo volver a la realidad, y pronto se percató que esta venía de la hermana menor. — Gracias por cuidar de Shuu-nii... Tu eres el vice capitán, ¿verdad? Shuu-nii te ha mencionado antes. —

— _Oh dios, Boku, me ha mencionado antes._ —

— **Lo escuché.** —

— _Le ha hablado de mí a su hermana menor._ —

— _**Ajá.**_ —

— _¿Qué hago?_ —

— _**¿Sonreír?** _—

Y Seijuurou considero que la idea era buena, así que no tardó en responderle a la chica con la sonrisa más amable que pudo colocar.

— No hay de qué, ¿Yumiko-chan? — ¿Estaba bien llamar de esa forma a la hermana menor de su senpai? La sonrisa tímida en el rostro de la chica indicó que probablemente si lo estaba. — Soy el vice capitán. Akashi Seijuurou. Encantado de conocerte. —

Le extendió su mano como gesto de cortesía, y la menor no tardó en estirar la suya mientras murmuraba su nombre entrecortadamente.

Shuuzou solo les observo por un instante antes de invitarle a la sala de estar, tirando a su hermano a uno de los sofás antes de ofrecerle asiento en otro.

— Si molestan a Akashi se quedan sin postre por dos semanas, ¿entendido? —

— ¡¿Ehhh?! —

— ¡Nada de peros! Akashi, voy a preparar algo de té. Estás en tu casa así que... —

— Ah, ¿está bien? Puedo ayudar también, Nijimura-san. —

— No te preocupes, mocoso. Eres mi invitado después de todo. —

Y así Shuuzou se retiró de la habitación, dejándole con sus dos hermanos menores que ahora lo observaban con atención.

— Eres muy rojo. — Mencionó Takeshi aún de cabeza en el otro sofá.

— ¡Take-nii, eso es de mala educación! —

— No, está bien... —

— ¿De verdad? Uh, Take-nii siempre es muy grosero... — Yumiko pareció dudar antes de sentarse a su lado con la mayor elegancia que su cuerpo le permitió. — Y... ¿Es verdad? —

— ... ¿Qué cosa, Yumiko-chan? —

— ¡Oh, es verdad! — Takeshi pareció volver a la vida mientras se ponía de pie para sentarse en el lado contrario de su hermana. — ¡Shuu-nii siempre habla de eso! —

— ... ¿De qué? —

— _**Ore, respira.**_ —

— ¡Que eres un príncipe! — Sin poder contener su emoción, Yumiko pareció brillar mientras asentía ante las palabras de su hermano.

— **_¿Eh?_** —

— ¿Eh? —

— ¡Dice que hasta tienes un caballo blanco y todo, y que controlas todo lo que pasa en la escuela! —

De cierta forma era verdad, y Seijuurou no pudo evitar reír mientras sacaba su celular.

— ¿Quieren ver fotos de Yukimaru? Ese es el nombre de mi caballo. —

— ¡¿De verdad?! —

— ¡Déjanos ver, Sei-nii! —

— _**¿Sei-nii...?**_   —

— _Oh, ¿ahora vas a llamarme así para no perder contra ellos?_ —

— _**Ni lo sueñes, Ore.**_   —

El temor pareció inundar el cuerpo de Shuuzou cuando al volver observó la escena, pero Seijuurou solo le sonrió con complicidad mientras seguía rodeado de los dos niños.

— Veo que ya se llevan bien... —

— Por supuesto, Nijimura-san. Tus hermanos menores son encantadores. —

— Sí, por supuesto... —

El té que Shuuzou le sirvió sabía mejor que cualquiera que hubiera probado antes.

Fue Takeshi el que tuvo la idea de jugar un rato con su consola, y pronto estuvieron turnandose mientras los gritos de ciertos dos (Shuuzou y Takeshi) de seguro se escuchaban hasta en la escuela.

— Tsk... ¿Habías jugado ya? — El mayor le preguntó mientras ambos permanecían sentados en el sofá, observando a los dos niños jugar frente a la pantalla.

— No, aunque Aomine había mencionado este juego antes. —

— Maldito mocoso, siempre ganando en todo. — Seijuurou no se ofendió por el insulto, y de hecho no pudo sino cerrar sus ojos con comodidad mientras Shuuzou le despeinaba el cabello.

Fue ahí cuando recordó cierto comentario

— Así que... ¿Soy un príncipe? — Shuuzou no tardó en saltar mientras fingía estar interesado en el juego de sus hermanos.

— ... Ugh. — Con sus ojos grises entrecerrados y una mueca de vergüenza en el rostro, parecía estar pensando en alguna excusa mientras Seijuurou lo observaba atento. — Bueno, no es que sea mentira tampoco... —

— ¿Controlo todo lo que pasa en la escuela? —

— Consejo de estudiantes, y no me vas a negar que tienes algunos asuntos muy raros por ahí... —

— Supongo que debo sentirme halagado de que Nijimura-san piense así de mí... —

— _**¿Halagado? Lo único que quieres es gritar, Ore.** _—

— _Tu también te sorprendiste._ —

— _**Yo no grité.**_ —

— ¡No te creas la gran cosa por ello! — Esta vez fue más agresivo a la hora de despeinar su cabello, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de Seijuurou no desapareció.

— No lo haré, Nijimura-san. —

— Bien. —

Sin darse cuenta, Shuuzou dejó su mano sobre el hombro de Seijuurou aún cuando la conversación ya había acabado. El menor no tardó en percatarse, pero no hizo nada para retirarla.

Al día siguiente, de alguna forma Seijuurou logró esquivar el interrogatorio de Aomine, pero no se salvó de las miradas cómplices de Murasakibara y Kuroko.

— ¿Te sucedió algo, Akashi? — Preguntó Midorima cuando estuvieron en soledad.

— ... No, ¿a qué viene la pregunta? —

— Desde ayer te ves muy feliz. —

— _**¿Ahora ves lo evidente que estás siendo si hasta Shintarou se dio cuenta?** _—

— _Silencio, Boku._ —

La próxima vez tal vez invitaría a Nijimura-san y sus hermanos a su hogar, solo para que los pequeños pudieran conocer a Yukimaru.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bokushi es como una consciencia que no duda en decirte la verdad, pero en realidad es solo un tsundere.
> 
> Tal vez solo está preocupado por su hermano mayor.


End file.
